


Easter Bunny

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dallas Stars, Easter, Edmonton Oilers, Florida Panthers, Los Angeles Kings, M/M, New Jersey Devils, New York Rangers, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is turned into a rabbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Bunny

April in Edmonton. 

Still cold and still snowing. Perfect hockey weather except for the fact that once again they weren't going to be playing hockey until next season. It was almost feeling routine by now, something that was driving Taylor crazy. He had Jordan at least to keep him feeling sane and Ryan to commiserate with.

Their relationship had started slowly, Taylor and Jordan had been "together" since their first year together for the team. But then Ryan had come along. And three of them hadn't been able to resist each other for long. They had moved in together at the beginning of this season and had fallen into a comfortable routine.

None of the three Oilers were going home for Easter this year. They had chosen to stay in Edmonton for their first holiday alone as... well, lovers.

 

On the morning of Good Friday, Taylor had woken up early sprawled across half of the king sized bed. Ryan and Jordan were still sleeping soundly, curled around each other. Jordan's head was resting on Ryan's bare chest, their hands tangled together. Despite wanting to wake them up Taylor let them sleep, deciding to go for a run.

When he returned to the condo, there sitting in front of their door was a large colorful Easter Basket.

Taylor cocked his head at the basket. He was sure that it hadn't been there when he left. They had some interesting neighbors, there was one elderly lady who tended to treat them all like her grandsons. With a shrug Taylor grabbed the basket and headed inside. Setting the basket on the coffee table he heard a noise from the kitchen and realized that someone else was up.

It was Jordan, standing at the stove in only a pair of sweatpants, scrambling eggs with one hand and drinking coffee from the mug that he held in the other hand.

Taylor grinned as he padded softly across the kitchen wrapping his arms around Jordan's waist and kissing his cheek.

"You were up early," Jordan murmured as he turned to meet Taylor's lips.

"Didn't want to wake you two up so I went for a run." Taylor said, moving his lips down Jordan's neck.

"You're going to make me burn breakfast," Jordan said, nudging at Taylor's ribs with his elbow.

Taylor grinned and pulled away to get himself a cup of coffee. "Hey, when I came back there was a Easter basket sitting outside the door. I think that Mrs. Johnson left it out there."

"Was there a note?" Jordan asked. Mrs. Johnson did leave them food and stuff from time to time but always left a note.

"Umm, no." Taylor hadn't seen a note.

"What did you do with it?" Jordan asked turning to him.

"Put on the coffee table," Taylor answered.

Jordan sighed, a long suffering sound that usually meant that Taylor had done something that was giving him a headache.

"What?"

"Didn't anyone teach you not to take candy from strangers Taylor?" Jordan asked.

"We're in a secure building. With a doorman. I don't think that it's that big of a problem," Taylor answered.

"Do you know everyone in here?" Jordan asked.

"No but... You want me to phone the doorman and see if someone brought it in?" Taylor asked, already dialing the number.

"Hello, it's Taylor Hall in 807. I was just wondering if anyone brought anything up for us this morning? No? Okay thank you." Taylor hung up the phone to find Jordan giving him a pointed look. 

"Fine. I'll get rid of it," Taylor said.

                                                                                   ************************

Ryan, just having come from the shower, had heard the front door open but got to the living room to find it empty except a ridiculously large Easter basket. He wondered where it had come from, it wasn't the sort of thing that Ryan could see either of his boyfriends bringing home. Though Taylor was more likely than Jordan was.

Ryan approached the coffee table and sat on the couch, staring at the basket. It took over half of the table, the basket woven from a light material and was filled with purple grass, a pastel striped ribbon was tied around the basket. It was filled with every kind of candy imaginable and Ryan reached for a shiny foil wrapped chocolate egg. He really shouldn't but he unwrapped a blue egg and popped the chocolate in his mouth.

                                                                                 ************************

Taylor retreated from the kitchen. He didn't see what the big deal was. They lived in a secure building, it wasn't like just anyone could leave things outside their doorway. He walked into the living room just in time to see Ryan pop a chocolate egg into his mouth and disappear in a flash of white light.

Taylor let out a yelp of surprise.

"Taylor?" Jordan called from the kitchen.

"Everything's fine. Just stubbed my toe!" Taylor yelled back as he cautiously approached the couch.

Jordan apparently accepted that, since there was silence.

Taylor peered over the back of the couch to find the towel that Ryan had being wearing lying on the couch, covering a lump.

Oh God, what had he done?

Taylor reached down and pulled away the towel to reveal a small chocolate coloured bunny, staring up at him. It was a lopped eared bunny with huge dark eyes and slightly long fur.

"Ryan?" Taylor squeaked out.

The bunny hopped around, putting his front feet up on the cushion and twitched his nose at Taylor.

"Fuck." Taylor's head dropped to his arms resting on the back of the couch.

                                                                                            ************************

Jordan, suspicious of the silence from the other room, had come to investigate. He found Taylor bent over the back of the couch. The Easter basket that he had been told to get rid of still sitting there.

"Everything all right?" Jordan asked coming up behind him, laying a hand on his back.

Taylor bolted upright, spinning around to face Jordan.

"Everything's fine!" Taylor squeaked out, which immediately told Jordan it wasn't.

Jordan's eyes closed, he could feel that headache coming on again. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that this was going to happen," Taylor said, stepping aside.

Jordan looked down to see a small lop eared rabbit. "Taylor?"

"It's Ryan. I came to get rid of the basket and he was eating an egg and then he just disappeared and I found this," Taylor rambled.

Jordan picked up the small rabbit and it snuggled up against him. He couldn't think of anything to say to Taylor that wouldn't cause more trouble.

"I'm sorry," Taylor said again, his voice impossibly small.

Jordan took a deep breath. "It's okay. We'll fix this." Jordan had no idea how. "Here take Ryan," Jordan said holding out the rabbit. "I'm going to make a couple of calls."

Taylor looked hesitant though. "Haven't I done enough?"

Ryan squirmed and launched himself out of Jordan's arms. Taylor just managed to catch him hugging him close.

"Someone doesn't think so," Jordan said. Taylor looked at Jordan with worried eyes. "It's not your fault. We will fix this." Jordan reached out to grasp Taylor's shoulder as he continued towards where he had left his phone.

                                                                                                  ************************

Jordan rubbed his face. He had phoned almost everyone that he could think of and no one had been able to come up with anything. In fact most of the people that he knew had to be the most unhelpful bunch ever. He had talked to their Captain, Ference, who had informed Jordan that this wasn't his problem and had hung up on him.

Shultzy and Gags had laughed uncontrollably at him and Jordan had hung up on both of them. Nail had picked up the phone but had sounded very drunk and Jordan couldn't understand a thing that he was saying.

Jordan had tried Horcoff and he hadn't knowing anything either but at least he had been sympathic.

He looked over at Taylor who was sitting next to him on the couch. Ryan was on Taylor's lap and had fallen asleep underneath the hand that had been petting him.

"Any luck?" Taylor sounded hopeful.

"Nothing. I think we need some new friends," Jordan said. "Any thought about who we could call?"

"Well... how about Henrique?" Taylor suggested, he had played with him with the Spitfires and Taylor had a vague memory that sounded familiar to this.

"Might as well give it a try," Jordan said, handing over his phone. "I'm going to go get some coffee. Want some?"

"Sure," Taylor answered dialing the number.

                                                                                                  ************************

When Jordan came back, Taylor was scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Thanks Adam," he said and hung up.

"Find something?" Jordan asked setting the coffee on the table.

Ryan was awake and hopped onto Jordan's lap when he sat down. Jordan ran his hand along Ryan's brown fur and scratched lightly underneath his floppy ear.

"He said that we should talk to Lundqvist." Taylor said, he dialed the number he had been given.

"Hello. Umm... this is Taylor Hall, I play for the Oilers. Adam Henrique told me that I should give you a call about a problem I have." Taylor said, he listened for a moment and then said. "Umm... one of my teammates was turned into a rabbit?"

"Yeah. A chocolate egg actually. Ummm...no I brought a basket in from my front door. Yes... Yes I know I shouldn't do that. Can you help me?"

"Of course not. Who? Okay, thank you." Taylor scribbled down another number.

"He couldn't help?" Jordan asked.

"Said he didn't deal with this kind of thing. Told me to call Luongo." Taylor said.

"Luongo?" Jordan looked at him skeptically.

"Apparently it's a goalie thing?" Taylor looked confused. "Lundqvist gave me a lecture about taking candy from strangers."

Jordan grinned at him. "You want me to call Luongo?"

"No I'll do it." Taylor sighed, dialing the number.

"Hello? Who is this? Lack? I think that Lundqvist gave me the wrong number. Would you have Luongo's number? Oh it is? Is he there?" Taylor asked, confusion still apparent on his voice. "Thank you."

"Hi, this is Taylor Hall. Lundqvist told me to call you about a problem I'm having. Umm yes. A rabbit. A chocolate egg? It's really not that funny," Taylor said. "I know that you're in Florida. What! Umm... Okay. Okay. Thank you." Taylor scribbled down yet another number and hung up the phone.

"Another?" Jordan looked exasperated.

"Quick. He told me to phone Quick. And we have to fix this before sunset or it's going to be permanent," Taylor said.

Ryan was not impressed by this information, his nose twitching frantically.

Taylor dialed the third number that he had been given. "Hello, Quick? It's Taylor Hall. Luongo told me to call you. Yes I do. A rabbit. An Easter egg. I know. Okay. Really? And no one else could have told me that? Thanks." He hung up the phone, looking over at Jordan. "Apparently Scrivens can help us."

"Give me the phone," Jordan said holding out his hand for his phone.

"Hey Ben. It's Jordan. We have a problem and Quick said you might be able to help. Any chance you could come over?" Jordan asked. "Thanks man."

"He's coming over," Jordan said, rubbing his face again.

                                                                                              ************************

It was almost an hour before there was a knock on the door. Taylor rushed over and let the goalie in.

"What have you two been up to?" Ben sounded exasperated. "I got a call from Quick just after I talked to you."

"Sorry. It's my fault. I didn't know it was going to happen," Taylor babbled.

Jordan took pity on him. "No one would have guessed that this was going to happen. People don't normally turn into rabbits when they eat chocolate eggs." Jordan held up the small brown bunny.

"Is that Ryan?" Scrivens' eyes widened.

Taylor and Jordan both nodded morsely. 

"You can help right?" Taylor's voice had a desperate edge to it.

Ben scratched a hand through his hair. "Well, I'll try. I've never done this sort of thing by myself before. Umm? Do you know where the basket came from?"

"No, it was just on the doorstep," Taylor said.

"And you just brought it in?" Ben looked at him skeptically.

"Yes. All right. I know it was stupid and I won't do it again. Will you just fix Ryan?" Taylor frustration boiled over as he snapped at Scrivens.

"Calm down," Scrivens said holding out his hands. "Let's have a look at this basket. What did Ryan eat?"

"It was a blue chocolate egg," Taylor said pointing to the discarded wrapper.

Scrivens said down on the couch. Ryan was squirming in Jordan's hold and he set him down next to the goalie as he began to tear the basket apart.

"You want anything?" Jordan asked.

"No, I'm good. Thank you," Scrivens replied. There was a shocking amount of Easter candy in the basket after it was all pulled out. "Nothing seems off about any of this," Scrivens said as he began to dig through the purple grass. All of them heard the dull thud. Scrivens pulled the grass from the basket and there, sitting on the bottom of the basket, was an ancient looking coin.

"Great. You've been cursed. Give me a minute, I need to make a call. Don't touch anything." Scrivens disappeared into the kitchen for some privacy.

"Cursed? Do you really think that he can fix this?" Taylor asked.

"I hope so. It's going to be hard explaining that we turn Ryan into a bunny otherwise," Jordan said.

Ryan didn't seem to like this comment and hopped down off the couch.

"Grab him!" Jordan yelled.

Ryan however had different ideas, eluding both of them. He appeared at Jordan's side of the couch but when Jordan tried to grab him he darted underneath the couch, Jordan falling face first on the carpeted floor. Taylor felt to his knees to peer under the couch and Ryan darted past him.

Jordan scrambled to his feet and lunged at Ryan, who whipped around and darted behind the TV stand.

"We could chase him out with a broom?" Jordan suggested.

"We have a broom?" Taylor looked confused.

"Of course we have a broom. Just because you never do any chores doesn't mean the rest of us don't. It's in the closet." Jordan rolled his eyes at him.

Taylor grabbed the broom.

Jordan crouched down beside the TV stand, "Ryan come on. Come out of there." He pleaded, while Taylor attempted to chase him out with the broom.

Ryan didn't think much of any of this as he scrunched down further in a corner. Taylor managed to get the broom behind him and started pushing him towards Jordan. With a loud stomp of his feet, Ryan took off again, eluding Jordan completely and scampering to the other side of the room. The two of them took off after him, when Scrivens stepped out of the kitchen looking at them skeptically.

"What are you two doing?" Scrivens asked.

"Trying to catch Ryan before he gets hurt?" Jordan said.

"You realize that it's still Ryan, right?" Ben asked as he walked over and picked up Ryan as easily as could be. "He might look like a rabbit but inside he's still Ryan. And he might actually be able to help us. We need to find who did this."

Scrivens turned his attention to Ryan."You should be feeling a pull towards someone. Can you follow it?"

Ryan bobbed his head. Scrivens opened the door and set Ryan down.

"Ben!" Both Taylor and Jordan shouted.

"Relax." Ben said and Ryan began to hop off. "Just follow the rabbit."

The three men followed the tiny rabbit along the hallway of the condo that they lived in. There was no one around which was probably a good thing.

"Guys just so you know, this could get dangerous. I need you to make sure you stay out of the way no matter what happens." Ben said.

"Ben?" Jordan started. 

"Please don't ask questions," Scrivens said and the other two fell silent.

A trip down to the next floor and almost to the other end of the building was were they finally found themselves. Ryan was scratching on a door in front of them. The was the sound of people talking coming from inside.

"Do you know who lives here?" Scrivens asked.

Neither of them did.

"This could get interesting," Scrivens muttered, pulling what looked like a wand out from inside his jacket. The tip sparked with blue energy.

"Is that a wand?" Taylor asked.

"I said no questions," Scrivens answered. "You two should stand back."

"What about Ryan?" Jordan asked concerned.

"I need him close," Scrivens replied. "I'm probably not going to get much of a chance to do this."

Taylor and Jordan stepped back to the side. Scrivens didn't look totally happy about how far they went but he reach out and knocked forcefully on the door.

There was instant silence inside.

Scrivens knocked again, the wand held at the ready.

Ryan hopped in a circle and looked like he was ready to attack.

The door was yanked open and Scrivens swung his wand towards the person who opened it and froze. "Gags!?" Scrivens all but shouted.

"Ben? Hi, what's going on? Ouch!" Sam Gagner shouted as Ryan bit down on his leg. "Your rabbit just bit me. Wait... why do you have a rabbit? Unless..." He peered around the doorway. "Ummm hi guys."

"Everyone inside," Scrivens ordered.

"Did you do this?" Taylor demanded once they were all inside, his fist clenched.

"It was a joke?" Sam tried and all that he got was another bite from Ryan. "Ow. I'm sorry. We were going to fix it. Just make him stop biting me?"

Justin Schultz was sitting on the couch and there was an ancient looking book on the coffee table. He attempted to hide it but Scrivens was already storming towards him.

"It's not very funny. And I think that you deserve to be bitten." Taylor loomed over the smaller man. "What are you even doing here?"

Schultz and Scriven had been fighting over the book with Scrivens winning after threatening him with his wand. Justin gave up and turned to the others. "It's my new place," Justin shrugged. "We were only playing around with it. We didn't hurt anyone."

"You do know that this would have been permanent after sunset right?" Scrivens muttered as he flipped through the book. "Where did you even get this?"

"Permanently?" Justin obviously didn't know that. "It was Sam's book."

Scrivens turned to look at Sam. "You weren't surprised when I was threatening you at the door. What are you?" He got up and stalked towards Sam.

"Umm, Ben," Jordan spoke up. "Think you could change Ryan back first?"

"Sorry Jordan, of course we can. You come here." He pointed at Sam.

Sam slunk over to the couch and the two began to talk quietly. Ryan followed them over, obviously hopeful at being turned back.

"Sorry guys," Schultz said. "We weren't trying to hurt anyone."

"It's okay," Jordan said choosing to be the bigger person. Taylor just scowled at him. A thought occurred to him. "Hey Taylor. Ryan's going to need some clothes when he turns back. Want to go grab some?"

"Sure," Taylor agreed, obviously wanting to do what ever he could to make up for his part in this. He left the condo.

Justin was looking at him. "So the three of you... live together?"

"Yep," Jordan wasn't a big fan of talking to other people about this. Thankfully they were interrupted.

"Do you even have any idea what you did?" Scrivens voice was loud.

"I was just playing around. I didn't actually think it would work," Sam said.

"Didn't your mentor teach you anything?" Scrivens demanded.

"I never had one," Sam replied, looking away.

This seemed to stop Scrivens short. Jordan wished he knew what was going on.

"We are running out of time. So I'll fix it this. But next time you pull some stupid stunt you are fixing it." Scrivens voice seemed softer this time.

"Thank you," Sam replied.

Scrivens looked down at the rabbit on the floor at his feet. "You ready to be human again?"

Ryan hopped excitedly in a circle.

"You should go over there, where there's more room," Scrivens said. Ryan hopped over to an open space.

Scrivens stood up and took a deep breath. He pointed his wand at Ryan. It began to glow with blue energy again. Scrivens began to talk in a strange language that Jordan certainly never had heard. The energy seemed to gather along the wand, glowing brighter and brighter.

Jordan felt a hand on his arm and looked over to see Taylor had come back and was not looking happy about this. Jordan reached out and took his hand. 

Scrivens voice was getting louder and louder and just as the energy seemed as though it would consume his whole arm a focused beam shot towards Ryan.

Jordan had to shield his eyes as a ice blue light enveloped the room. When it was safe to look again, he saw Taylor rushing towards Ryan, draping the blanket that he had also brought with him over Ryan's bare shoulders. Taylor whispered something in Ryan's ear and Ryan nodded.

"Bedroom just over there." Justin offered. Ryan and Taylor headed in that direction and soon returned.

"So just so everyone is clear, no one is to talk about this," Scrivens told them all.

They all agreed.

"Thanks Ben," Ryan said to the goalie and the he turned to Sam. "You do that again and I'll do more than just bite you."

"I'm sorry, Ryan," Sam apologized, he actually looked quiet distraught.

Ryan rolled his eyes and gave him a one armed hug.

"You guys should head back to your place. I need to have a talk with Sam," Scrivens said.

"Thank you," Taylor and Jordan said in unison.

"Ready?" Taylor said, draping an arm over Ryan's shoulders.

"God yes," Ryan said and to his horror his nose twitched.

Taylor couldn't help but laugh as he pushed him towards the door.

"That had better not be permanent," Ryan yelled back at Sam.

"Hey guys, the candy should be fine to eat now," Scrivens called.

"It's going straight in the trash," Taylor called back.

"Thanks again," Jordan said as he followed them.

As he was leaving he heard Scrivens tell Sam, "At least you turned him into something living. The first time that it happened to me, I turned Doughtey into a puck. During practice. Let's just say that was chaos."


End file.
